Long Time, No See
by namianne
Summary: ONESHOT. LEMON. Roxas attends a High School reunion. Things get a bit.. stirred up when he sees his long time crush, Namine. (May Continue)


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. C:_

* * *

**Long Time, No See**

x

The apartment door closed with a loud bang as two bodies molded into one another, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss as hands roamed one another's body. Roxas bit down on Namine's bottom lip, causing the blonde to gasp and Roxas taking the opportunity to slip is tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, Namine's hands curling and tugging relentlessly on Roxas' golden mane. His hands maneuvered downwards, gripping at her upper thighs as he slowly coiled her leg around his hip. The darkened apartment was quiet aside from the ragged breathing of the two and the sounds of the raindrops drumming on the windows. Namine moaned as she felt him lift her from their position on the front door and clumsily move to the couch in the living room. Oh just how could this have happened?

x

x

* * *

_x _

_x_

_Flashback:_

_Roxas groaned as he was dragged to go shopping with his friends Xion and Axel. Recently, each of them had gotten a letter from their old High School stating that they were holding a reunion or get together at the end of the week. This only meant that Xion wasted no time to spend the rest of the week dragging him and Axel to go from store to store in order to fine the "perfect" outfit for the occasion. Roxas was visibly less than thrilled about the reunion. In fact, he quite enjoyed High School – give or take a few individuals he prefers not to see there. _

"_Aw lighten up, man." Was all Axel had to say to attempt to comfort him as Roxas slowly rolled his eyes and caught up with Xion as she presented another outfit to them. He was so done with all the shopping she has done that he resorted to just saying "yes" to anything she asked him. _

_"Roxas, is this dress okay?" She would ask, her dark blue innocent eyes looked up at him._

"_Yeah." He merely said, and that was all it took for her shopping trip to end. If he had ONLY knew sooner it was that simple to halt the week long torture, he would have done that a long time ago. _

_ x_

_The reunion was held in the High School's gymnasium. And if Roxas can guess, about a good number of guests showed up to make the room look decently packed. The walls were decorated in pictures and party streamers as well as the year they graduated was painted in giant gold letters on one side of the wall. Axel, Xion and Roxas each split up to greet all the people they had known. Axel went to catch up with Demyx and Marluxia, laughing as they each took a beer and chugged. Well, Axel and Demyx chugged. Marluxia stared on and was probably wondering how he was ever friends with those two back in High School. _

_Xion on the other hand was catching up with Kairi. The red head had her arm laced around Sora who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. A gold band flashed in Roxas' view and he could only smirk. "So, those two tied the knot?" Roxas continued to look on as Xion pulled another person next to her and at that moment, Roxas felt his whole world crash around him. She was still petite, but her body had become more curvaceous over the years. Her hair was a bit longer but still that beautiful platinum blonde that he remembered. And her eyes – they still shined in ocean blue innocence. Before he could stopped himself, he breathed out a single word – or rather, a name. "Namine?"_

_Roxas was hopelessly in love with Namine. It was always that way. However, in High School, he missed all his chances of ever even asking her out and the guy he despised, Seifer, got to her first. Speaking of the devil, he moved up towards Namine and snaked his arm around her. Namine looked visible tense and shrugged herself out of his embrace. While doing so, she turned around, her once innocent blue eyes sparked as she glared in his direction. The douchebag only smirked and walked away to torment someone else. _

_And that's when blue met blue. Namine's eyes widened a fraction but turned around and excused herself from the small group she was in. Xion looked over and gave me a knowing smirk that read "don't fuck up." As she walked over to me, Roxas felt glued to his spot and my mind did nothing but take in her gorgeous features and what he would do to her – She stopped in front of him, giving him her best smiled and a light punch on the arm._

"_Hey!" She grinned. Roxas feigned hurt from her punch and lightly flicked her forehead. "Hey back." His grin was equally as big as hers. She took my hand and Roxas felt my cheeks get warm. She led us to a small empty table, taking a couple of drinks as we went, and just sat and chatted aimlessly for hours. He found out she was not dating Seifer, for that ended some time before graduation when she realized she couldn't stand being with someone like him for the rest of her life. She stated he was purely an "innocent mistake" on her part. _

_A few drinks later led to a few more touching. A good amount of people have already said their goodbyes not that either of them noticed. Namine was clearly tipsy and Roxas wasn't feeling much better either. She sat on Roxas' lap while her head leaned against his shoulder and she kept murmuring on how warm she was and how good he smelled. Before Axel and Xion left, they exchanged wolf whistles, smirks, and obscene motions with their hands in his direction. _

"_Roxas, let's gooo~" Namine slurred, as right hand tangled in his golden mane – a weak spot for him – He moaned. And Namine paused and did it again to receive the same reaction. She giggled, her breath smelling like alcohol. Roxas growled, moving his face inches closer to hers. "Let's go to my place." He smirked and Namine just grinned and hopped off his lap with a small, "Lead the way." _

_The second the two got to his car, the assault happened. Roxas found it quite hard to drive while Namine ferociously attacked and nipped as his neck from the passenger's seat. He groaned as he felt her hands caress his thighs. The next assault came from Roxas when they hit the red light a block away from Roxas' apartment. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss, nibbling at the bottom lip and forcing his tongue in her entrance – however, before Namine could react, the light turned green and Roxas was back to driving leaving Namine to pout and whimper from the passenger seat. _

_The next assaults were going up the stairs to his apartment. They draped over each other and almost had their way with one another in the elevator had Roxas' neighbor not walk in. As Roxas was putting the key in his front door, Namine wasted no time in assaulting his neck and clumsily start to unbutton his button up shirt. After what felt like centuries the door opened and the quickly made their way inside._

_x_

_x_

_x _

_Flashback End_

* * *

x

x

x

From the couch, Namine quivered under Roxas' touch. His mouth had moved from her mouth to her neck, placing butterfly kisses as he ground his hips into her spread legs. Namine moaned, her body still flushed from the alcohol and continued to tug at Roxas' mane, more forcefully than last time. "Nam.." Roxas warned her but he was only met with her jingling giggles.

His mouth moved to her chest. He gulped and cupped the right breast in his hand, feeling how soft it was. Namine's breath hitched and she looked up at him with wide, lustful eyes. Roxas smirked and darted his tongue out, tasting the exposed cleavage at the top of her dress. His hands moved behind her back to undo her bra, and flinging it across his living room – hitting his TV. This left Namine in nothing but her underwear, her thin dress, and her black heels – however, Roxas intended to keep her in those heels. His tongue darted out again to flick across her hardened nipped and she drew out a long moan, her nails scratching at Roxas' clothed back. "M-more." She whimpered out shyly to him, her cheeks dusting pink. Roxas' complied and flicked at her hardened nipples once more.

Roxas slowly moved down her body, lifted her dress up to reveal her lacy white panties. He slowly moved his thumb against the soaked part, causing Namine to arch her back up and thrust her hips in his direction. Loving her reaction, Roxas jerked his fingers faster, never missing a beat until Namine started panting out his name lustfully. When he stopped, Namine whimpered. Roxas, however, wasted no time and removed her panties, tossing them across the room and onto a plant by the front door. Feeling exposed, Namine attempted to cover herself up, however, Roxas gave her a look and she suddenly melted into a pile of goo for him. He moved himself to her entrance, breathing into her intimate area and receiving a whine from Namine. Roxas experimentally gave her area a long and slow lick before he feasted upon it like a dehydrated man in a desert. Namine wiggled underneath him, her thighs holding his head like a lock and her arms wildly clawing at his golden hair. "R-Roxas!" She screamed, panting as his tongue explored her depths. "I'm gonna cum!" She warned him, but Roxas was still relentless, eating her out as if he were starved and Namine not having the strength to push his head away came in his waiting mouth and Roxas happily lapped it up.

Giving Namine no time to rest, Roxas quickly undressed, flinging his attire around the room as he did with Namine's before capturing her lips again in a hungry kiss. Not giving Namine a chance to stare at his naked beauty. Namine could taste herself in his mouth – strawberries – and continued to claw at his back. As they kissed, Roxas maneuvered himself to her dripping, sensitive entrance and without warning plunged in. Namine broke the kiss to gasp, her eyes shutting as a few tears escaped. Roxas waited for her to adjust to his size moving in slow thrusts.

"Faster." Namine commanded and he complied moving at the pace he wanted to go all along. Namine moaned, throwing her head back against the couch and her eyes rolling back. She was in heaven. The way his body grinded against hers was true, unexplainable, bliss. All she could do was moan out his name and match his fast thrusts with her timid and clumsy ones.

His thrusts became wild, animalistic even as he growled out her name. Her warm flesh was more than he could take. It honestly felt like a dream, having sex with the girl he's longed to have since he was a freshmen in High School. Never would he have imagined that his woman, withering underneath him would have wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He felt her walls tighten up around his member and he knew she was close. He took her lips in a hungry kiss as he picked up the pace. If he was going to make Namine cum, he wanted her to go out with a bang.

"R-Roxas! I-I'm g-gonna-" She started, only to be interrupted by another kiss. "Let it out, Nams." Was all he said before her piercing scream and his loud groan filled his humble apartment. He poured his seed in her, their bodies glistening in the aftermath of perspiration and sex. Roxas collapsed on Namine's chest, his breathing ragged as Namine snaked an arm around him, the alcohol finally wearing off and the both of them falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
